Low-power and lossy networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks, have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid and Smart Cities. Various challenges are presented with LLNs, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, battery operation, low memory and/or processing capability, etc. In many cases, LLN devices must communicate using a channel-hopping link layer that does not require any synchronization to communicate with neighboring devices. Link-layer broadcast communication is necessary since devices do not know the addresses of neighboring devices. Existing methods implement such broadcast communication by transmitting across all channels back-to-back. Such asynchronous broadcast transmission method effectively emulates communication across a single channel and the combination of transmissions across all channels appear as a single transmission to higher layers. However, these asynchronous broadcasts are expensive. For instance, the asynchronous broadcasts consume channel capacity on all channels. Moreover, they require the transmitter to transmit for long periods of time.
It should be understood that the above-referenced drawings are not necessarily to scale, presenting a somewhat simplified representation of various preferred features illustrative of the basic principles of the disclosure. The specific design features of the present disclosure, including, for example, specific dimensions, orientations, locations, and shapes, will be determined in part by the particular intended application and use environment.